Arthur Murray (general)
|death_date= |birth_place=Bowling Green, Missouri |death_place=Washington, D.C |placeofburial=Arlington National Cemetery |allegiance= United States |branch= United States Army |serviceyears=1878-1915 1917-1918 |rank= Major General |unit= |commands=Battery L, 1st Field Artillery Battery A, 1st Field Artillery 43rd Infantry Regiment School of Submarine Defense Field Artillery Corps Coast Artillery Corps Western Department |battles=Spanish-American War Philippine Insurrection World War I |awards=Distinguished Service Medal |relations=Brigadier General René Edward De Russy (father in law) Major General Henry Conger Pratt (son in law) Major General Maxwell Murray (son) |spouse= Sara Wetmore De Russy |laterwork=Vice Chairman, Central Committee, American Red Cross Clerk, U.S. House Committee on Military Affairs }} Arthur Murray (April 29, 1851—May 12, 1925) was a major general in the United States Army. He was notable for his service as Chief of Artillery, Chief of the Coast Artillery Corps and commander of the Army's Western Department. Early life and start of career Murray was born in Bowling Green, Missouri on April 29, 1851. He graduated from the United States Military Academy in 1874, and was ranked second in his class. He served initially with the 1st Field Artillery Regiment in Florida, South Carolina, and Rhode Island, and served in Pennsylvania as part in the effort to end what became known as the Great Railroad Strike of 1877. In 1880 he graduated first in his class at the Field Artillery School. Early career He served at West Point as an instructor in natural and experimental philosophy, and in 1887 was assigned to the Judge Advocate’s office for the Department of the Missouri.Cullum, Holden, Biographical Register, Vol. III, p. 223. He later served in the Judge Advocate’s office for the Department of Dakota. Murray studied law in his Judge Advocate postings and was admitted to the bar. From 1891 to 1896 Murray commanded Battery L, 1st Field Artillery at Fort Wadsworth, New York. He then served at Yale University as a professor of military science. Later career Spanish-American War During the Spanish-American War Murray again served with the 1st Field Artillery, this time as commander of Battery A. He subsequently served as judge advocate for First Army Corps. After the war he held several positions in Cuba as part of the Army's occupation government. Philippine Insurrection Murray was promoted to lieutenant colonel in August 1899 and assigned to command the 43rd Infantry Regiment, which he led in the Philippines during the Philippine Insurrection.Cullum, Braden, Biographical Register, Vol. V, p. 213 School of Submarine Defense From 1901 to 1906 Murray commanded the Army's School of Submarine Defense at Fort Totten, New York, which devised and implemented methods of defending harbors from attack by enemy ships, including the employment of underwater mines and torpedoes. During Murray's tenure the school was relocated to Fort Monroe, which was also the home of the Artillery School.Taylor, Andrews Preliminary Inventory of the Records of the Chiefs of Arms, p. 8 Career as general officer In 1906 Murray was promoted to brigadier general and assigned as Chief of Artillery. The Coast Artillery Corps was created as a branch separate from the Field Artillery in 1908, and tasked to use long range land-mounted cannons in defense of U.S. harbors. Murray was named the first Chief of Coast Artillery, and he served until 1911.Taylor, Andrews Preliminary Inventory of the Records of the Chiefs of Arms, p. 2 Murray received promotion to major general in 1911, and commanded the Army's Western Department until retiring in 1915. He served as vice chairman of the Central Committee of the American Red Cross from his retirement until his return to uniform for World War I. World War I Murray requested recall to active duty for World War I. He returned to service as a major general in 1917, and again commanded the Western Department. He retired again in December 1918, and received the Army Distinguished Service Medal in recognition of his contributions to the war effort. Post-military career In December 1918 Murray was appointed clerk of the U.S. House Committee on Military Affairs. Death and burial Murray died in Washington, D.C. on May 12, 1925. He was buried at Arlington National Cemetery, Section 3, Site 1844B. Family In 1880 Murray married Sara Wetmore De Russy, the daughter of Brigadier General René Edward De Russy. Their son Maxwell Murray was a career Army officer who attained the rank of major general. Sadie Murray, the daughter of Arthur and Sara Murray, was the wife of Major General Henry Conger Pratt. Their daughter Carolyn was married to Ord Preston, a prominent Washington, D.C. businessman who served as president of the Washington Gas Light Company and the Union Trust Company, and was a major in the Army during World War I. References External links * Category:1851 births Category:1925 deaths Category:United States Army generals Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:American military personnel of the Spanish–American War Category:American military personnel of the Philippine–American War Category:American military personnel of World War I Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery